A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a type of multilayer chip electronic component, may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes interposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Meanwhile, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may have low equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL) characteristics, but may have worse DC-bias characteristics than those of the tantalum capacitor and implementing a high level of capacitance may be difficult.
In addition, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a problem in that acoustic noise may occur at the time of directly mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on a board.
Meanwhile, the tantalum capacitor may implement high capacitance and have excellent DC-bias characteristics, but may have a problem in that equivalent series resistance (ESR) may be high.
Further, low equivalent series inductance (ESL) characteristics of the composite electronic component may be barely implemented.